1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer is provided with a cooling structure for cooling an exothermic component mounted in the housing. As such a cooling structure, there is a cooling structure of the remote heat exchanger (RHE) type provided with a cooling fan, a heat pipe, and a heat sink.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-37259, a heat-pipe type thyristor radiator provided with a plurality of juxtaposed heat sinks is disclosed. Each of the plural heat sinks are constituted of a large number of fins attached to a heat pipe. In this radiator, fins of one heat sink and fins of another heat sink are alternately shifted from each other in the attaching positions so that the radiator can be satisfactorily assembled even if there are any bends or twists in the heat pipes.
Incidentally, as for the cooling structure of an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, an improvement in the mounting density is desired from the viewpoint of the improvement in the cooling performance and reduction in size. Under such circumstances, the present inventor has hit upon an idea of improving the mounting density associated with the cooling structure by arranging heat sink fins with a pitch smaller than in the conventional case.
However, in the heat sink of a type in which the heat sink is penetrated by the heat pipe, each fin is provided with a caulking margin part. The caulking margin part is a part necessary to caulk the fin onto the heat pipe and fix it thereto. The caulking margin part rises from the edge part of the through-hole part in which the heat pipe is inserted to extend along the circumferential surface of the heat pipe. Thus, the present inventors have found that caulking margins are present between adjacent fins, and there is a limit in narrowing the interval between fins. That is, with the heat sink of the above type, it can be said that it is difficult to improve the mounting density.